Algo en que creer
by Jazz99
Summary: Una historia que pasa después de que Harry derrotara al señor Tenebroso, mientras todos celebran la chica pelinegra camina afuera del castillo y se encontrará con algo que no esperaba encontrar...


HARRY POTTER

PAIRING: LUNA LOVEGOOD, PANSY PARKINSON

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a J.K Rowling, lo que se ya sabe Jajaja x'D

Título: Creer en algo nuevo…

Después de la culminación de la guerra, la caída del señor tenebroso significó un mar de cambios en la nueva era mágica, una donde no reinaba el caos, donde no habrían más muertes inocentes, se dice que un cambio no es ni bueno ni malo solo es diferente, eso marca un antes y un después, ¿Qué sucedería ante los acontecimientos del nuevo mundo?...

La reconstrucción del castillo, colegia de magia y hechicería, HOGWARTS como suele conocerse, 7 años de mala suerte, malas vibras para el niño que vivió, no iba a haber un año de paz para el tan glorioso mago que en dicha profecía destinaba a derrotar al peor mago de todos los tiempos, en fin, harina de otro costal…

Una pelinegra caminaba en las afueras del castillo luego de la derrota en la que todos celebraban la caída del señor tenebroso, apodado voldy cortesía de Peeves que no tuvo tapujos en decir que estiró la pata y que por fin reinaría una época de paz y podría hacerles la vida imposible a los estudiantes de ahora en adelante, la chica que caminaba no sabía por dónde empezar, en la que supuso que sería libre, pero no tenía a donde ir, no tenía con quien regresar a casa, sus padres fueron arrestados por conspiración y apoyo a los mortifagos y al tan no tenebroso ahora Voldy…

Caminaba y no sabía, se maldecía por no tener un valor Gryffindor aunque teniendo la inteligencia y perspicaz de un Ravenclaw pero falta de modestia de un Hufflepuf, lo fría e indiferencia rasgo característico de un Slytherin, solo le faltaba el valor, las agallas o coraje de un la casa que más odiaba, más bien obligada a odiar porque era así siempre, serpientes y leones no se llevaban en absoluto, odiándose mutuamente, tanto en el Quidditch como en los estudios, burlas, arrogancias, discriminación e otras idioteces de por medio…

¡¿Por qué?!...

Se preguntaba eso todos los jodidos días de su vida, dispuesta a odiar a todo Gryffindor que se le acercara y aunque a veces lo disfrutaba porque se ganaba el miedo mas no el respeto de eso se dio cuenta cuando supo de la realidad de algunos Slytherins…

Cierto una cosa es tener sangre de la realeza pero no eso no significaba que tenían el derecho de reinar por sobre todas las cosas, aun teniendo sangre de la realeza existían cosas que no se deben de hacer jamás, Parkinson se dio cuenta de ello cuando notó que Malfoy dudaba de su familia y prefirió traicionarlos para su propio bien, claro cómo no huyendo tal cual rata o cuando un avestruz esconde su cabeza en el piso, ella durante la batalla, se fue a las afueras y dudó en escapar, todo pasaba en cuestión de segundos pero agarró valor cuando vio que un loco mortifago serial estaba a punto de eliminar a unos alumnos de primero, poco o nada le importó si eran de Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuf, vaya uno a saber a qué casa pertenecían, agarró su varita y lanzó un expeliarmus al sujeto que los amenazaba para luego petrificarlo, si algo aprendió en sus años en el castillo de magia es de alguien a quien le enseño que todo mago aunque sea de pura sangre o mestiza que pueden realizar magia pura, tan pura como como el agua, Granger le había enseñado un par de cosas que le iban a ser muy útiles aunque jamás iba a admitir que aprendió de ella, aunque claro de lejos, después de petrificar a su enemigo les decía a los pequeños que buscaran refugio y que no volviesen a salir hasta que terminase todo, los pequeños alumnos obedecieron la orden y ella mirando con desprecio al mortifago, este miró la insignia de la chica, asombrado pero no pudo articular palabra alguna producto de la magia que le lanzó la chica, ella no dudó ena cavar con su enemigo y lanzó otro expeliarmus, uno muy fuerte terminó por matar a la pobra sabandija que amenazaba con matar a unos niños, ¿entonces por qué se sentía culpable?...

.-No lo entiendo…

Era claro que era la primera vez que mataba y no le producía gracia alguna, quizás le iba a llevar tiempo para comprender, pero en ningún momento dudó de sus acciones, rato llevaba buscando la lógica, algún sentido que le llevase la liberación de su alma incluso imploro que era mejor no estar ahí y que estuviera muerta, pero nada de eso importaba…

.-Rayos…

Una cuestión que la volvía loca, era el simple hecho de buscar un amor en el castillo pero eso era imposible pues a la muchacha le daba igual con quien salía, los hombres solo se fijaban en ella por su apariencia física, no tenía que envidiarle a nadie, cuerpo atlética, pechos medianos pero perfectos según decían algunos que escuchaba en los chismes y unos glúteos perfectos, ojos cafés oscuros y cabello hasta el cuello, Parkinson odiaba la palabra perfección, para ella no existe, es algo improbable y ridícula por no mencionar menos, atractiva a los ojos ajenos pero solo se fijaban en eso y no se molestaban en saber lo que ella sentía…

.-Que se pudran…

Ya claro eso era fácil de decir pero al fin y al cabo se sentía sola o ¿no?...

.- ¡¿Qué rayos?!

A lo lejos veía a una chica que caminaba hacia el bosque, Parkinson se estaba preguntando que carajos hacía un chica tan lejos de la celebración de la victoria, que es cuando debería de celebrarlo y no andar caminando en las afueras justo como ella hacía lo cual le resultaba curioso, caminó hacia la chica pero esta caminaba más rápido como si tuviese prisa, hasta tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarla, mientras lo hacía podía notar la apariencia, unos aretes raros, el cabello rubio despeinado producto de la pelea al igual que toda su vestimenta de calle estaban sucias, los jeans que traía la muchacha estaban rotas a diferencia de Parkinson que estaba casi ilesa de no ser porque un alumno de Slytherin la acusó de traidora e intentó matarla, claro que ella le ganó la partida lanzándole un hechizo de escudo que mandó a volar al pobre diablo…

.- Pero si es…

Si, sus ojos no la engañaban, a la chica a la que iba siguiendo no era otra que Luna Lovegood, aquella chica que disfrutaban diciéndole Lunática, a la que escondían sus cosas, a la que se burlaban por que mencionaba seres que inexistentes, Parkinson recuerda con desprecio cuanto la humilló por decir idioteces y ahora que no existía la realeza, sangre impura o pura le daba igual a fin de cuentas pero no borraba la culpa, no borraba el hecho de que se burlaba solo por seguir el juego con una cabezahuecas que creían que la sangre pura lo eran todo, por no mencionar que algunos SLytherins eran medio troles para algunas cosas como el estudio y se dedicaban a copiar o robar lo que sabían de otros grupos, solo ella y muy pocos de su casa eran inteligentes y claro no se metían con ella porque se ganó el mote de princesa de hielo porque nadie se acercaba a ella y le hacían algo, les iba a ir mal si era el caso…

.- ¿A dónde va?, ¿Por qué se dirige al jodido bosque prohibido?

Más preguntas que respuestas, para ella odiaba no saber la respuesta y no se iba a detener hasta conseguirla, incluso en sus años tenía sus triquiñuelas para conseguir lo que quería, respuestas u objetos que necesitaba, nadie sabía que en el fondo, la chica pelinegra era fan de autores muggles o que le gustaban ciertos grupos fuera de la magia, a escondidas tenía un producto que reproducía música (que a ella le dijeron que se llama reproductor de CD) entre sus grupos favoritos destacaba a Nightwish*, por alguna razón se sentía identificada en las letras de estas, en su sexto años fue a un concierto de ellos en secreto y nadie lo supo pero ese día lo disfrutó al máximo y congenió con gente amable y buena onda, todavía seguía recordando con cariño el concierto y escuchar a Tarja pero eso era lo de menos, Lovegood se le estaba escapando y no entendía porque iba con tanta prisa que tuvo que aumentar su ritmo

.- A dónde va con tanta prisa joder…

Ya se iban adentrando al bosque prohibido y cada paso hacía más frío, Parkinson se planteó regresarse y dejar a su suerte a Lovegood como haría cualquier serpiente, pero se cansó de ser cobarde, se cansó de ser una serpiente y quería tener valor Grynffindor y eso no la detendría, no un simple frío y sobre todo quería saber que se traía entre manos Lovegood…

.- Joder…

Se cansaba, pero no paraba, recordando las veces en que miraba a Luna a lo lejos, en su cabeza le vino de golpe un recuerdo, uno muy confuso y eso era que veía a Luna mirar hacía el bosque prohibido, no le tomaba importancia hasta el día de hoy, que se preguntaba justamente que era lo que miraba y porque la prisa de ir mas adentro, escuchó rumores de una tarántula gigantesca pero olvidó eso y siguió siguiendo a la chica, de un momento a otro el ambiente iba cambiando con cada paso, de ser una entrada atemorizante, entraban justamente a un lugar especial…

¿Qué jodidos?...

Eso mismo se preguntaba Parkinson, ¿Cómo llegó a un páramo o lo que parecía ser porque cuando miraba atrás estaba la entrada al bosque, no le encontraba la lógica, no entendía como carajos termino en un lugar tan hermoso, lleno de vida, plantas que crecían en todo su esplendor, lo que parecía un rio o canal, agua limpia y pura como la nieve, podía distinguir un animal extraño que tenía un cuerno arrugado, espera…

.- No puede ser, no, eso es imposible, debo de estar alucinando…

Se decía muchas cosas en ese momento, se pellizco tantas veces la mejilla que el ardor le cabreaba, incluso se arrodilló y pensó que tal vez era obra de algún loco que las hizo entrar a un mundo alterno pero de inmediato la descartó porque estaba lo suficientemente viva y consciente de que el lugar que veía y en especial aquel animal era real…

.- Esto es surreal, demasiado para mí, seguro que estoy alucinando, joder…

.- No estas alucinando…

Lovegood hacía acto de presencia ante la chica pelinegra, pero había algo en ella, su cabello, ya no era rubio sino plateado, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso a Parkinson, ¿Por qué demonios había cambiado de color y sobre todo los ojos?, sus ojos eran de un color miel pardos, tan claras como la nieve incluso aún parecía que Lovegood creció un palmo y ni hablar de su cuerpo que ya era lo bastante atractiva y llamativa, aunque sus ropas seguían estando igual…

.- ¿Qué?...

Si de acuerdo, decir eso era la mayor idiotez, pero quien no se podía quedar pasmada ante tal visión, la chica plateada se rio de manera alegre y le dijo:

.- No estas alucinando Parkinson, esto que ves es real y en efecto, el animal que viste es un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados, existen y por desgracia es el único de su especie, no he querido dar la noticia porque es probable que le quieran dar caza y hacerse con su magia, este es su hábitat, uno mágico, bien escondido y lejos de todos…

.- Pero eso no explica tu apariencia Lovegood, eres rubia y a la que parece una loca que siempre hablaba de idioteces y justo ahora que veo que existen, yo no sé ni que pensar, porque tienes esa apariencia Lovegood, explícame, como llegué aquí, no lo entiendo y creo que me volveré loca si no encuentro la lógica, la verdad y….

Lovegood le puso un dedo en sus labios instándola a callar, observando el enojo de esta, pero esos ojos tan penetrantes que hizo la chica se petrificara y tuviese miedo, si, la chica pelinegra tenía miedo de Luna Lovegood con una apariencia que intimidaba y eso que no parecía una chica ruda sino todo lo contrario…

.- No te molestes en buscar la lógica, tú me seguiste porque lo quisiste, querías respuestas y la encontraste, este es un lugar sagrado, en cuanto a mi apariencia muy poca gente sabe y dudo que digan algo porque ya están muertas, es porque poseo sangre veela, mi apariencia cambia, parece que soy la excepción porque la veelas son seres lujoriosas, seres que buscan un amor único, una única pareja, pero existen muy pocos casos en donde una Veela puede tomar una apariencia nueva, que se forma con pasar de los años, si bien una veela puede emanar una atracción que hace que los hombres y mujeres por igual se sientan estúpidamente atraídos por el deseo sexual, podemos sentir eso, pero no es mi caso, soy una Veela que rompe esa regla, para nosotras somos exiliadas porque somos bichos raros, seres que pueden ocultar su sangre veela aunque aún tenemos por ley, a tener una pareja única, mi cabello, mis ojos, es parte de una transformación, no soy una veela completa, semi veela mejor dicho, yo puedo sentir tu corazón Parkinson, puedo sentir tu soledad, estas sola, pero si me permites yo te puedo ayudar…

…

La chica pelinegra no sabía ni qué diablos decir, todo este tiempo persiguiendo a la chica y recordando cosas del pasado que no se fijó que en cada paso que iba siguiendo a la muchacha iba cambiando su apariencia tanto física como su cabello y los ojos, recordaba a secas que sentía frio pero que después le dejo de importar porque solo quería saber la bendita respuesta y pues resulta que la encontró, pero la noticia de que Lunática Lovegood poseía sangre veela oculta y de una manera rara por no decir menos, ya que la situación era rara de por sí, no articulo palabra alguna por unos minutos, observó que la muchacha acariciaba al animal de los cuernos arrugados vaya uno a saber porque se mantenía oculto el único animal que todos consideraban inexistente y ridícula y ahora veía uno frente a sus ojos, empezó a caminar hacia ella, olvido que carajos era el miedo porque simplemente quería más respuestas, pero dentro de ella algo había cambiado, tenía en mente proteger a aquella chica que tenía una doble apariencia, un secreto de la cual nadie sabe y solo ella lo sabe…

.- Todo este tiempo y este animal existe, ¿Cómo sabías?...

.- Fue una noche que decidí revelarme, mi sangre veela me permite sentir a otros seres vivos, ese día sentí como una anomalía, algo fuera de lugar dentro del bosque y la seguí, hasta encontrarme este sitio, solo se entra con el deseo de sentir, con el deseo de vivir, con un cambio en el corazón, este animal, este Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados sabe de mi secreto, sabe que tengo un alma gemela, totalmente opuesto, mi parte Veela lo sabe y me lo he estado callando, negándome muchas veces que era imposible, que era imposible que aquella chica cambiase por completo…

Parkinson todavía más atónita, no podía ya con más noticias, le había dicho que su preferencia eran las chicas, bueno igual para ella no le importaba mucho, pero a quien se estaba refiriendo, porque se preguntaba eso, porque sentía un calor y una ira, deseo de ir a por la chica que le estaba robando el corazón a su ¿Luna?, de nuevo se tendría que replantear, solo porque la había visto cambiar de apariencia y saber su secreto no significaba que se iba a enamorar de ella o ¿sí?, Lovegood prosiguió con su historia…

.- No es necesario que vayas a por la chica, no es necesario que sientas celos, puedo sentir tu ansiedad, tu enojo, tus sentimientos,, estas conectada conmigo, yo te miré un día y me pareciste una niña inmadura o solitaria pero conforme iba creciendo más me iba fijando en ti, pero supuse que nunca cambiarías porque eras un Slytherin, pero yo, un día mi parte Veela se salió de control y tuve que ir a la sala de los menesteres y me transforme por completo, solo tenía un pensamiento, tu, pensar en ti, me calmaba pero a la vez quería ir a por ti, sentía ganas de comprenderte y estar a tu lado, decirte que todo iba a estar bien, pero tenía que controlarme, ese día me arranque toda mi ropa, un arranque de ira, temor, ansiedad, pero pensar en ti, tu personalidad fría, la princesa de hielo, hizo que se calmara la veela de mi interior, pero pasaron horas…

Vale, la situación ya rayaba en lo absurdo o incoherencia, hasta eso se preguntaba si de verdad estaba alucinando y de nuevo se pellizcó la mejilla fuertemente por lo que se ganó una suave risilla de su compañera, dándose cuenta que literalmente no estaba soñando ni de cerca…

.- Pero entonces, toda esa apariencia de chica loca, decir de animales que no existen, todo ese teatro, fue puro ¿chiste?, ¿una apariencia falsa para dominar a tu veela? O es que también existen los demás idioteces que decías…

Luna esta vez lanzó una atronadora risa que se escuchó en todo el lugar, Pansy no entendía el motivo de tal risa, pero contagio su felicidad que en vez de enojarse esbozo una sonrisa tímida nada propio de ella, cuando la chica plateada dejó de reírse le dijo…

.- Solo dije de que existen los Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados, hay una total veracidad de ello, lo demás, si es inexistente y fue puro teatro aunque no se podría descartar dado que ya viste que existe uno, pero por desgracia es el único de su especie y no logro percibir una hembra, aunque ese es mi deseo…

.- Ya veo, pero entonces, volviendo a tu sangre Veela, una pareja de por vida, una pareja única, yo, ¿soy tu pareja?...

.- Sí, aunque eso signifique que no me correspondas y me tenga que morir de soledad….

.- ¿Qué carajos?...

Escuchar "morir de soledad" la hizo rabiar demasiado, demasiadas muertes ya ha visto como para permitir que se le escape el amor de su vida ahora encontrada, no sabía de donde agarró el orgullo Gryffindor, la inteligencia Ravenclaw, la humildad y modestia de Hufflepuf y por supuesto su deseo de conseguir lo que más quiere y no le importa usar cosas a su favor csa típica de un Slytherin, pero esta vez no importaba nada, ella había encontrado la felicidad, ella había encontrado algo en que creer, ella que hace unos momentos juró protegerla de todo aquello que se atreviera a mirarla en ese estado, ella que ahora mismo controlaría a su chica cuando estuviese en estado veela descontrolado y saber cómo diablos lo iba a hacer pero lo iba hacer carajo por todos los santos calzones de merlín vaya a uno a saber porque mencionaban a merlín en cada oración o maldición, no, ella se paró y observó a Lovegood, la chica plateada sentía cada vez fuerte los sentimientos de Parkinson y ella esperaba su reacción, su veela interior ardía deseos de fundirse con ella…

.- Te noto alterada, te noto enojada, te noto con un deje de sentimientos confusos pero sin embargo estas segura respecto a una cosa, amarme, ¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso?, para una veela como yo, puedo ser posesiva, no cambia el hecho de que somos lujoriosas, no cambia el hecho de que te puedo hacer daño, mi magia es diferente, ¿aun así, estas dispuesta a arriesgar tal cosa?, yo te amo, te quiero con todo mi corazón y mi veela lo siente igual, puedo sentir tu deseo, emanas mucho deseo y pureza…

No pudo seguir hablando porque la pelinegra se abalanzó sobre ella, no pudo seguir porque la estaba besando con una parsimonia al principio, pero después pasó a ser un deseo fuerte de ir más allá, la pelinegra disfrutaba cada caricia que le daba a la chica veela, pero esta como dejó en un principio, es dominante y se dio la vuelta, Parkinson observó cómo los ojos de la chica se fijaban en ella, los ojos color miel pardo tan claros como el agua se podía ver que cambiaba a un azul oscuro, producto de la veela, al notar esto la observó más detenidamente, cuando esta quería ir lejos, Parkinson puso un dedo en los labios de la chica y miró fijamente a los ojos, como si regañara a un niño que la cachó haciendo travesuras, la Veela entendió que la pelinegra aún no estaba lista para ese paso, volvió a los ojos miel pardos, indicando que Luna tenía total completo de su cuerpo de nuevo, esta sonreía…

.- Es perfecto, es tal como lo imaginé, tú tienes control, me gustas cada vez más, eres mi elegida y aún con lo que tengo, mi magia es fuerte y te puedo proteger…

.- Mira chica lista, yo tengo que protegerte, yo sé tú secreto, has despertado algo fuerte en mí, algo que creía perdido, algo en que creer nuevamente, yo ahora te admiro, yo ahora quiero estar a tu lado, cuando te descontroles, yo calmaré a tu veela, solo yo…

.- ¿Aunque eso signifique que salgas lastimada?

.- Cariño, no saldré lastimada, porque serás tú, yo estoy conectada contigo, siento deseos, siento algo dentro de mí, nunca te dejaré y amaré cada día que esté contigo…

.- Je, entonces, ¿esto significa que soy tu novia Parkinson?, ¿cursarás conmigo el 7mo año que se saltó todo mundo?, ¿no te importa el qué dirán?...

El qué dirán le importaba un carajo ahora, tenía una nueva vida, una oportunidad y no la iba a desechar, por razones extrañas del destino, quiso que se encontrara con Lovegood, pero eso tampoco le importaba mucho, veía los ojos pardos miel de la chica y se maravillaba, le sorprendía ver que ella tenía otra faceta, una muy poderosa y que ahora entendía porque sobrevivía en los encuentros, una vez observó petrificar a uno de esos locos sin esfuerzo alguno, pero en ese momento solo escapaba para sentirse a salvo, hostias que recordar el pasado ya no importaba, estaba en su lugar especial junto a Lovegood, que ya no iba a llamarla lunática nunca más, pobre de aquel pobre diablo que se atreviera a decirle así de ahora en adelante, la princesa de hielo iba a proteger a su amor a toda costa, su nuevo amor, esta se paró e instó a Lovegood a pararse también ella comprendía, tenían que irse, se hacía tarde,e l Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados los veía feliz o eso aparentaba según la pelinegra que se acercó al animal para asegurarse de lo que veía era real, por lo que se ganó una pequeña burla de luna, pero esta vez la miraba sonrojada, una vez que se despidieron y fueron saliendo del bosque la apariencia de Lovegood iba siendo normal otra vez, Parkinson observó su transformación cada que caminaba y se asombraba cada vez más…

.- Logro dominar mi transformación, regresando a la misma chica de siempre, Parkinson, de nuevo te tengo que preguntar, ¿estas segura?...

Ella simplemente se acercó a ella y la besó, Lovegood soltó una pequeña lágrima pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad…

.- Por supuesto mi chica plateada, no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño ni que se sepa tu secreto, eso es mío, tuyo y nuestra, puedes sentirme y yo te puedo sentir, tu magia es fuerte, nunca te apagues…

.- Eso jamás… Te amo…

.- Te amo Luna Lovegood…

Se dieron una vez más un beso con una calma que radiaba deseo, amor del bueno, un cuervo y una serpiente se unían, una chica Ravenclaw y una chica Slytherin uniendo sus vidas, una sola, una chica con secretos y la otra dispuesta a morir por ellas, nada jamás iba a arruinar eso, caminaban de vuelta al castillo con las manos entrelazadas y poco les iba a importar el qué dirán, era obvio que cuando llegaban al gran comedor, todo mundo observó a la pareja y se preguntaban qué pasaba entre ellas dos, el trío dorado no se lo podían creer, bueno vale ya, excepto yo, Ginebra Molly Weasley, sabía de los secretos de Luna y su amor imposible, debía de suponer que Parkinson se iba a asombrar, pero verlas felices, sobre todo la chica pelinegra, había cambiado y ella la protegería siempre, ¿yo?, por supuesto, las estaría cuidando las espaldas, observando su felicidad y nadie sabría su secreto, ni siquiera Harry, nadie, pero ahora son felices y van hacia un nuevo amanecer, una nueva vida y las veo besarse, todo asombrados y yo echándome a reír de sus caras, excepto Granger que hará todo lo posible por saber porque me eché unas carcajadas, pero no importa, es un nuevo amanecer y nada mejor que empezar siendo felices…

No hace falta que todos comprendamos la lógica con la pura mente, a veces simplemente tienes que ir hacia lo desconocido y enfrentarlo como mejor podamos, depende de nuestras acciones, no hay nada que temer…

FIN.

Hola a todos, después de tanto tiempo, subo otra historia, esta vez un One Shot, espero que les guste, déjenme sus comentarios x3, aunque es raro que haya de esta pareja, quise hacer algunos cambios, esperando que les guste y que pasen una bonita tarde, noche a la hora que estén leyendo esto x'D

Jazz


End file.
